Rematerialize
by anklebite77
Summary: Where did Aelita go...
1. Chapter 1

Rematerialize

"Jeremie!" yelled Odd.

"What!" Jeremie screamed.

"Aelita is getting controlled again! By Xana!" Odd yelled again. Aelita fell into the digital sea.

"No!" Screamed Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd.

"Without Aelita how we suppose to save the world without her!" Said Jeremie with a sad face.

The next day. "Thanks a lot Odd. I can't believe that you didn't saved Aelita when she fell into the digital sea and Jeremie doesn't know how to rematerialize Aelita."Ulrich.

"Yah it's all your fault and now I am the only girl in the gang."

"Hey guys it's not Odd's fault it was his first time that Aelita felled into the digital sea. I'll test to try to rematerialized her. Just meet me in the factory at 6:00 p.m."

"I can't Jeremie because I have detention until 9:00."Ulrich.

"Just try sneaking out and at least be in the factory at 6:00."Jeremie.

"Whatever you say Einstein." Ulrich.

"Oh yah don't forget to mention that I need to test to see if I can rematerialize Aelita if it works then she should be in lyoko."Said Jeremie acting like a know it all.

Detention Time. Ulrich in the principal office with Jim (I don't know why.) "So why are you here in the principal office? Because you're in detention!' Jim.

"Wow Jim you look like a police officer and you look so hungry. Do you mind if I go to a donut place and buy you some coffee and donuts?" Ulrich.

"Um I really don't care but I don't mind. Do you need some money to buy coffee and donuts?" Jim.

"Yah sure."

8:00 p.m. "Hey Ulrich why don't you buy coffee and donuts?"Jim.

"Um Idk. Well I heard that there was a new donut shop near this school and they said it opens until 9:00 p.m. Also if you want to go by yourself here your money back." Ulrich.

"Um sure. Bye."

"Hey where is Ulrich? It been 3 hours since detention started." Odd.

"I wouldn't be talking Odd because you let Aelita down." Yumi.

"Get over with it Yumi it been for ever since she fell in digital sea. Oh yah I went on my room computer and check and tried to rematerialize Aelita and it said that she was in lyoko waiting for you guys." Jeremie.

"Hey guys I am right here! Sorry if I made you wait to long. Oh yah what did I miss?" Ulrich.

"No time to talk. We need to hurry to lyoko to save Aelita and the world." Jeremie.

"Okay guys ready?"

"Yah!"

"Okay, transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich and transfer Yumi."

"Jeremie I am back!"

"Oh hi Aelita! Everybody misses you and sorry if I left you on lyoko." Jeremie.

"Oh it's okay Jeremie" Aelita.

"Hey Aelita is everything okay in ……."

"Aelita!" Yumi, Ulrich, Odd.

"Jeremie what were you going to say?" Aelita.

"I was going to say that if every thing okay in lyoko?" Jeremie.

"Um no not at all. The tower is red and xana's monsters are in the real world so you better watch out for them if they attack then Yumi or Odd will have to sacrifice themselves." Aelita.

"Okay as long you and the others are okay." Jeremie.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM! "Whoa was that?"Jeremie.

"Jeremie are you okay? It seems like a disaster out there!" Aelita.

Next day. "Hey Jeremie thanks for rematerializing me."

"Oh it's was part of my plan."

"Um ahhem you are forgetting about all of us except for you and Aelita." Odd.

"Well sorry I forgot about that."

"It's okay." Everybody laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Jeremie what was this last chapter about?" Odd.

"You know what never mind." Jeremie.

"Please tell me!" Odd.

"Okay I'll tell you unless if you take kiwi and throw him out the window." Jeremie.

"No way! Are you crazy! I wouldn't throw my poor Kiwi out the window!"

"Whatever." Jeremie.

The next day. "Hey Yumi you know what last night Odd came to me and ask me what was the last chapter all about. But I said no." Jeremie.

"Hey Jerem……." Yumi. Jeremie blushed.

"Okay Jeremie what was this last chapter all about?"

"Um the last chapter was all about rematerializing Aelita. You know when she fell into the Digital Sea?"

"Yah."

"Hi guys!" Aelita.

"Oh Aelita we were talking about you when you felled into the digital sea."

"Yah." Yumi.

"Since Odd and Ulrich isn't here we have to meet up in the factory again just like last time." Jeremie.

"I wasn't there last time." Aelita.

"Oh yah I remember that you fell into the digital sea and tried rematerialize you and you were waiting for Odd, Ulrich and Yumi."

"But what time do we have to meet up in the factory?" Aelita.

"At around 5:00."

"Okay that sounds good to me." Aelita.

4:30 p.m. Xana's monster are in the real world sending bad stuff like his blocks and tarantulas. Also school dismissed. "Hi guys where is Odd and Ulrich?" Jeremie.

"Oh yah I told them to come here and I think their coming right about now." Aelita.

"Here they come." Yumi.

"Hi guys!" Odd.

"Hey Yumi did Jeremie told you what was the last chapter all about? Because he didn't tell me last night." Odd.

"Yah, and it was all about rematerializing Aelita." Yumi.

"Okay that was all I needed to know because I forgot all about that."

"NO YUMI!" Jeremie.

"Okay gu….." Jeremie. "BANNNNNNNNGGGGG!"

"Whoa what was that noise?" Odd.

"It was Xana's monster." Jeremie.

"How did you know?" Odd.

"I can't tell you how Odd. We have to get going." Jeremie.

"Hey guys you can go ahead of me I'll try defeating the monsters. Oh yah Odd if I catch up with you guys, I want to see who's powers are the best and Aelita and Yumi can judge us." Ulrich.

"Sounds good to me." Yumi.

30 minutes later. Ulrich couldn't find Xana's monster. What a waste of time.

"Hold it guys I'm back!" Ulrich.

"What a minute were we suppose to be in lyoko? No let's scratch that. Why aren't we in lyoko even though it been 30 minutes?" Odd.

"Maybe it took so long that we are still in the elevator with Ulrich coming back." Jeremie.

"Okay can we get virtualized?" Odd.

"Yah, we got to hurry." Jeremie.

"Okay guys are you ready?"

"Yah!" Yumi, Ulrich, Odd.

"Okay, transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd. Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd. Virtualization."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Ulrich didn't you say that you and me were going to have a contest to see who last in lyoko the longest? And to see who power is the strongest." Odd.

"Yah."

"Hey guys just don't stand there you got to help Aelita get to the tower before Xana's monsters get to the factory."

"Yah guys, Aelita and I are going to judge you………….." Yumi. No Odd got shot!

"Hey Odd remember what I said don't just stand there and you better watch out you only have 80 life points left."

"Yah, yah I know." Odd. Ulrich laughed.

"Hey Ulrich you better watch out because the blocks are coming and they have ice powers." Jeremie. (They are in the forest sector.)

"Hi, yah!" Yumi.

"Nice job Yumi. There are only 2 more blocks left." Jeremie.

"Nice job Yumi and thanks for your help not like Odd and Ulrich. They are just playing around doing nothing." Aelita.

"Hey we are doing something." Ulrich.

"Oh yah Aelita you better watch out for the schptizoa."

"Okay Odd and Ulrich you guys better help us or me and Yumi won't judge you both." Aelita.

"Whatever." Ulrich.

"Hey guys you are almost to the tower." Jeremie. Ulrich got shot! And Odd.

"Ulrich you lose 50 life points and Odd you are losing to much life points and Yumi hasn't lost…………………" Jeremie. Yumi got hit she is out of lyoko.

"No is you two! You better get Aelita to the tower and by the way I think I heard Yumi that she's in trouble and I will be right back." Jeremie.

"Jeremie is a loser." Odd.

"No he is not!" Aelita.

"Why, do you think he is so cute?" Ulrich.

"No, I just don't like it when you say that to him." Aelita.

"Okay guys I'm back. I couldn't find Yumi yet so I'll have you guy's finis……………" Jeremie.BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM! (I don't know why I kept doing that. No it's because Xana's monster is getting closer to the factory and Odd, Ulrich and Aelita better hurry up if the don't then it's game over!)

"Guys hurry up! Xana's monster is getting close to the factory we need to return to the past now!" Jeremie.

"But Jeremie did you say that if you return to the past without deactivating the tower then Xana will get stronger?" Ulrich.

"But Yumi is in trouble we need to return to the past now!" Jeremie.

"Whatever you say Jeremie." Ulrich.

"Okay that works return to the past." Jeremie.

The next day. School had started. The gang had meet up again just like usual.

"That wasn't fun I didn't even get to attack any monsters!" Odd.

"Me too." Ulrich.

"You know why? It's because you both were fouling around." Jeremie.

"Okay guys we need to return to the past just like what Jeremie said last night." Aelita.

"Well guys I need to ask you something." Odd.

"What?" Yumi, Aelita and Jeremie.

"What happens if you stepped on a banana skin while poop was on the floor?" Odd.

"I don't know Odd but that was very disgusting!" Aelita. Odd face looked like a frowed face after Aelita said that. Everybody laughed.

**A/N:** Please review please if you want to. Remember my English isn't good!


End file.
